sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Doktor Eggman
, lepiej znany jako – główny antagonista serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Jest jasnej karnacji człowiekiem, którego charakterystycznymi cechami są jajowaty kształt ciała i długie wąsy. Odznacza się także bardzo wysoką inteligencją wynosząca 300 IQ. Największym marzeniem Doktora Eggmana jest zdominowanie świata i wybudowanie swojego Imperium Eggmana. Doktor Eggman w swoich planach wykorzystuje armie własnoręcznie skonstruowanych robotów, zwanych badnikami. Początkowo doktor porywał zwierzątka i wykorzystywał je jako napęd dla robotów. Z biegiem czasu jego plany przekształciły się w globalne działania wojenne. Doktor wykorzystywał w swoich działaniach nie tylko roboty, ale starożytne potwory, zaawansowane technologicznie narzędzia masowej zagłady, a także inne machiny wojenne, grożąc tym samym całej planecie. Plany złego doktora zawsze zostają pokrzyżowane przez niebieskiego jeża Sonica i jego przyjaciół, ale nie zniechęca to naukowca do podejmowania dalszych działań w podbijaniu świata, czasoprzestrzeni, a nawet i alternatywnych wymiarów. Doktor Eggman porusza się w swoim słynnym Egg Mobilu - latającym pojeździe, który spełnia funkcję kokpitu sterowniczego u innych robotów i pozwala uciekać z groźnych sytuacji. Utworzenie W kwietniu 1990 r. firma SEGA zażądała gry zdolnej sprzedać się w ponad 1.000.000 egzemplarzach oraz postać, która mogłaby konkurować z Mario i zastąpić Alexa Kidda jako maskotkę. Wpłynęło kilka projektów postaci. Wśród propozycji znalazła się karykatura Theodore'a Roosevelta w piżamie. W połączeniu z jajowatym kształtem ciała, dała ona postać Doktora Robotnika. Twórcy chcieli zaprojektować postać, która mogłaby być kompletnym przeciwieństwem głównego bohatera, jeża Sonica, reprezentując sobą przemysł i postęp. Jednocześnie miała być łatwa do narysowania dla dzieci. Stworzenie postaci Eggmana przypisywane jest Naoto Oshima Wraz z wydaniem gry Sonic Adventure, wprowadzono liczne zmiany w wyglądzie głównych postaci z serii. Prawdopodobnie najbardziej drastycznych zmian doświadczył Eggman, którego ubiór został mocno urozmaicony. W oryginale, postać ubierała się w czarne spodnie, czerwoną kurtkę z żółtą peleryną i białe rękawiczki. Przeprojektowany Doktor Eggman otrzymał czerwony mundur z żółtymi guzikami, spodnie z innymi wzorkami, a także gogle na głowie. W oryginalnej, angielskiej instrukcji do gry ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1991), imię postaci brzmiało Doctor Ivo Robotnik, podczas gdy w japońskiej wersji funkcjonowała nazwa Doctor Eggman. W grze Sonic Adventure z 1998, postać nazywano naprzemiennie jako Doctor Eggman i Doctor Robotnik. Yuji Naka wyjaśnił, że Ivo Robotnik jest prawdziwym imieniem doktora, podczas gdy Eggman funkcjonuje jako jego pseudonim, który wziął się od jajowatego kształtu ciała postaci. Charakterystyka Osobowość Doktor Eggman jest szalonym naukowcem, którego największym marzeniem jest podbój świata. Eggman jest niezwykle arogancki i zadufany w sobie. Większość jego kreacji zaczyna się na prefiks Egg i zwykle posiada symbol głowy doktora. Nawet w nazwie organizacji jaką kieruje Eggman zawarty jest jego pseudonim. Doktor uważa się za genialnego stratega i często przecenia swoje możliwości. Nie lubi również kiedy przerywa się jego przemowy, z których czerpie wielką satysfakcję. Eggman dba tylko o swoje potrzeby i zależy mu na wybudowaniu Imperium Eggmana. Wszelkie sojusze jakie zawiera z innymi są tylko chwilowe i mogą się skończyć wtedy, kiedy doktor straci płynące z nich korzyści. Mimo tego Eggman działał czasami dla dobra wspólnego, pomagając w ratowaniu świata, ale robił to tylko po to aby mieć gdzie wybudować swoje imperium. Eggman jest z reguły złośliwy i sarkastyczny, zarówno w stosunku do swoich wrogów jak i własnych robotów. Lubi drwić sobie wtedy, kiedy innym nie powodzi się ich misja. Robotnik najprawdopodobniej jest socjopatą, bowiem odciął się od życia w społeczeństwie ludzi. Prawdopodobnie spowodowała to śmierć jego dziadka, Profesora Geralda Robotnika, który zaszczepił u niego zamiłowanie do nauki. Eggman respektował swojego dziadka i wierzył że zawsze był dobrym naukowcem. Niewiele wiadomo na temat szczegółowych relacji Eggmana i Geralda, ale najpewniej doktorowi szkoda było śmierci swojego dziadka. Robotnik obiecał sobie że zostanie tak wielkim naukowcem jak jego dziadek, ale plany o podboju świata i okrucieństwo ludzi najpewniej popchnęły Eggmana do złych czynów. Eggman ma słaby temperament i łatwo wpada w gniew, szczególnie kiedy jego plany się nie powodzą. Doktor nie lubi gdy ktoś obraża jego kreacje, albo szydzi z jego planów. W gniewie Eggman nie panuje nad sobą i bełkocze różne niezrozumiałe słowa. Nie patrzy też na niektóre swojej poczynania i działa impulsywnie (widać to również wtedy kiedy doktor przedwcześnie cieszy się ze swojego tryumfu). Mimo swojej inteligencji doktor potrafi zachowywać się właśnie w taki dziecinny sposób. Planom doktora często towarzyszy maniakalny i niepowstrzymany śmiech. Czasami doktor doprowadza się tym do bólu, nadwyrężając nawet mięśnie brzuszne. Poza swoją komiczną stroną Eggman jest zimnym i okrutnym naukowcem. Nie zważa na cierpienie innych, jeśli czerpie z te go korzyści. Doktor nie patrzy na konsekwencje swoich czynów, takich jak zanieczyszczanie środowiska, porywanie zwierząt czy niszczenie wielkich miast. Nie wiadomo czy Eggman chce zniszczyć całe populacje zamieszkujące świat, ale wielokrotnie mógł do tego doprowadzić. Nigdy też nie działał dla dobra, jeśli nie miał w tym żadnych korzyści. Eggman bywał czasami brutalny, jeśli został wyprowadzony z równowagi. Doktor posyłał realne groźby śmierci do swoich przeciwników, a nawet szantażował ich poprzez posługiwanie się zakładnikami. Pomimo tego należy pamiętać że Eggman wciąż ma swoją ludzką stronę i nie popiera bezmyślnej destrukcji. Ponoć doktor jest feministą i romantykiem, ale cechy te ukrywają się pod maniakalnym śmiechem i chęcią czynienia zła. Doktor Eggman i Sonic, mimo że wydają się być swoimi przeciwieństwami, mają wspólne cechy: odwaga i determinacja. Mimo wielu klęsk jakich doznał, Eggman nigdy nie poddaje się i zawsze wraca z coraz to nowszymi planami podboju świata. Nawet jeśli traci wszystkie swoje wynalazki, a jego działania idą całkowicie na marne, to nadal wierzy że kiedyś uda mu się zbudować swoje wymarzone imperium. Eggman był także odważny, bo kilkakrotnie pomagał w ratowaniu świata: ruszył do walki z Perfect Chaosem, czy też pomagał w powstrzymaniu Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK przed zderzeniem z planetą. Doktorowi zawsze udaje się uciec z nawet najgroźniejszych i zagrażających jego życiu sytuacji. Doktor Eggman nie jest do cna złą osobą, ale nie można też stwierdzić że jest dobry. We wszystkich swoich działaniach Eggman chce mieć jakąś korzyść. Doktor nie lubi bezmyślnej destrukcji światów, ale ratuje je tylko po to aby mieć potem co podbijać. Eggman jest nieopanowany, impulsywny i dziecinny, ale cechy te nie przyćmiewają jego geniuszu. Doktor wielokrotnie próbował podbić świat na różne sposoby. Mimo że jeszcze mu się to nie udało, to nie poddaje się i wciąż stanowi zagrożenie dla Sonica i jego przyjaciół. Wygląd Doktor Eggman posiada jasny odcień skóry. Na przestrzeni lat jego wygląd ulegał zmianom. Klasyczny Doktor Eggman posiada całkowicie jajowaty kształt ciała. Naukowiec jest łysy, nosi ciemne okulary i posiada długie brązowe wąsy. Nosi czerwoną koszulę z żółtą peleryną, oraz ciasne czarne spodnie. Na dłoniach ma białe rękawiczki. Nowoczesny Doktor Eggman również posiada jajowate ciało, ale jest nieco wyższy. Na swojej łysej głowie nosi gogle, a na czerwonym nosie ciemne okulary. Jego wąsy były pomarańczowe w niektórych grach, a w innych brązowe. Eggman nosi czerwony mundur z żółtymi guzikami i rękawami, od których odchodzą białe paski. Spodnie doktora są obcisłe i czarne, posiadają srebrne ozdobniki. Moce i umiejętności Doktor Eggman ma IQ wynoszące ponad 300 punktów, co czyni go genialnym naukowcem. Eggman potrafi opracowywać długoterminowe strategie i w razie czego ubezpieczać się na wypadek niepowodzeń. Doktor wykorzystuje swoją inteligencję do budowania armii robotów, oraz broni masowej zagłady. Kreacje doktora, takie jak Death Egg, Egg Carrier czy powietrzna flota są na tyle potężne aby mogły podbić cały świat. Dzieła Eggmana nie są jednak tak długotrwałe jak jego plany i często są niszczone przez Sonica i jego przyjaciół. Najpotężniejszym robotem doktora był Metal Sonic - kopia Sonica która jak dotąd była najbliżej pokonania swojego pierwowzoru. Eggman jest również przebiegły i potrafi przekonywać mniej inteligentne osoby do swoich racji. Poza swoją inteligencją Eggman dysponuje pewną sprawnością fizyczną. W większości gier w których się pojawia doktor jest klasyfikowany jako postać siły. Swoją siłę fizyczną doktor zademonstrował w Sonic Lost World, gołymi rękoma niszcząc ścianę zbudowaną z kostek twardego lodu. Eggman jest dość szybki i kilkakrotnie udawało mu się uciec przed Soniciem na własnych nogach. Relacje z postaciami Rodzina * Gerald Robotnik (dziadek) * Maria Robotnik (kuzynka) * Eggman Nega (potomek) Sojusznicy * Badniki, Seria E i inne roboty ** Orbot ** Cubot ** Metal Sonic ** Mecha Sonic ** Metal Knuckles ** Mecha Knuckles ** Tails Doll ** Gemerl (początkowo) ** Hard-Boiled Heavies *** Heavy King *** Heavy Gunner *** Heavy Shinobi *** Heavy Magician *** Heavy Rider * Time Eater * Doktor Eggman Nega (seria Sonic Rush) * Knuckles the Echidna (kiedy jest oszukany) * Dark Gaia (początkowo) * Chaos (początkowo) * Shadow the Hedgehog (okazjonalnie) * Rouge the Bat (okazjonalnie) * Deadly Six (początkowo) ** Zazz ** Zomom ** Master Zik ** Zeena ** Zor ** Zavok * Infinite Wrogowie * Sonic the Hedgehog (największy wróg) * Miles "Tails" Prower (rywal) * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Cheese * Shadow the Hedgehog * E-123 Omega * Big the Cat * Espio the Chameleon * Charmy Bee * Vector the Crocodile * Blaze the Cat * Silver the Hedgehog * Marine the Raccoon * Tikal the Echidna * Jet the Hawk * Wave the Swallow * Storm the Albatross * Light Gaia * Dark Gaia * GUN ** Dowódca GUN ** Rouge the Bat ** Prezydent * Black Doom i Black Arms * Deadly Six ** Zazz ** Zomom ** Master Zik ** Zeena ** Zor ** Zavok * Zwierzątka * Wispy ** Yacker ** Mother Wisp * Emerl * Gemerl (pod koniec Sonic Advance 3) * Metal Sonic (okazjonalnie) * Eggman Nega (seria Sonic Rivals) Temat muzyczny Doktor Eggman posiada wiele tematów muzycznych w serii. W wielu przypadkach jest to zazwyczaj muzyka, która towarzyszy jemu jako bossowi w grze. W niektórych grach, Eggman posiada jednak swój własny motyw muzyczny. W Sonic Adventure 2 tematem muzycznym Eggmana jest piosenka E.G.G.M.A.N. zawierająca słowa. W grze Shadow the Hedgehog pojawia się jej remiks: Doc. Robeatnix Mix. W ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006), Eggmanowi towarzyszy instrumentalny motyw muzyczny, wykorzystywany potem w różnych tonacjach w grach Sonic Unleashed, Sonic Colors i Sonic Runners. Ciekawostki * Eggman był pierwszym człowiekiem, który pojawił się w serii. W serialach na podstawie gier jest też często jedynym przedstawicielem ludzkości. * Eggman posiada grupę krwi B. * Jeden z nieużywanych plików dźwiękowych z gry Sonic Adventure 2 może sugerować, że wąsy Eggmana są sztuczne. * W instrukcji do Sonic Heroes Eggman opisany jest jako romantyk, feminista i samo-zadeklarowany dżentelmen. * Eggman przeszedł najwięcej zmian wyglądu ze wszystkich postaci w serii. * Jedyna gra, w której Eggman nie wystąpił w żadnej formie, nawet odpowiednika z alternatywnego świata, to Sonic and the Black Knight * Doktor Eggman to jedyna postać w Shadow the Hegdehog, która służy jako partner gracza w misjach Hero i Dark jednocześnie. * Jedyna gra w której twórcy wymodelowali oczy Eggmana to ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006). Można je ujrzeć w kilku przerywnikach w grze, bo pomiędzy okularami a oczami znajduje się pewna przestrzeń, lub po usunięciu okularów. Oczy Eggmana są w tej grze niebieskie. * Za sprawą serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, w którym z ust Eggmana padły słowa Snooping as usual I see, powstał mem internetowy PINGAS. Odniesienie do tego pojawiło się również w komiksach Archie'go. * Imię Ivo może nawiązywać do słowa Ovi, co oznacza jajko po łacińsku. Twórcy mogli również wzorować się na słowiańskim języku, tworząc nazwisko Robotnik. * Eggman to jedyna postać, której angielski aktor głosowy nie został zmieniony w 2010 roku, kiedy to wszystkie postacie otrzymały nowych aktorów. * Producenci z Sonic Team przy tworzeniu postaci doktora Eggmana zostali zainspirowani wyglądem (a w szczególności twarzą) Theodore'a Roosevelta, jednego z amerykańskich prezydentów. * W pierwszych projektach postaci Eggman miał na sobie biały szlafrok i szlafmycę. Później zrezygnowano z tego pomysłu i ubrano go w czerwony garnitur. * Eggman był jednym z kandydatów do roli głównego bohatera platformówek firmy SEGA, jednakże projekt niebieskiego jeża wydał się bardziej atrakcyjny i to on został użyty do stworzenia głównego bohatera. en:Doctor Eggman ru:Доктор Эггман de:Dr. Eggman es:Doctor Ivo Robotnik fr:Doctor Eggman Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Grywalne postacie Kategoria:Imperium Eggmana